crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero Mode X
Hero Mode X is the third Mutation Mode variant available in most CF version up-to-date. This mode works similar to Hero Mode, with some changes and tweaks. Also known as: *'Hero Mode X' (Most version) *'Zombie v4' (Vietnam) *'Mode Zombie Terminator' (Indonesia) *'Terminator Mode' (China) *'Hero Mode Extreme' (Philippines) *'Predator Mode' (SEA, Europe) *'Xeno's Attack '(Russia) Basics The match will start with a maximum of 16 players, of which 2 players will turn into Berserk Mutants and one player becomes the Mutant Boss, Xeno. In this mode Mutants won't be knocked back when shot at, they will just slightly freeze in place if taking too many damages. Mutants also respawn infinitely and immediately unless they get killed by melee weapons, making killing them permanently very hard. Mutants also regenerate health very fast, 1000 HP / second. To make up with this, Soldiers get Supply Crates far more often, around 45 seconds between each wave. They also start with 240% attack power boost allowing them to deal much more damage against mutants. Each soldier infected or killed adds 10% to this power until it reaches the maximum value of 340%. At this point, remaining soldiers in the room may become the Commando by pressing "E". Xeno vs. Commandos As the Mutant Boss, Xeno (Revenant in CF Philippines) has the responsibility to take on the Soldiers most of the time to bring victory to the Mutants. He has longer attacking range than normal Mutants, a special ability to prevent any damage to him for a short amount of time ("G" skill), and he can see where all soldiers are. He is the only one who can finish a Commando quickly with his high damage dealing attack. A left click attack will deal 2000 damage to Commando, and a right click throw 2 strikes, each deals 3000 damage. As the "Super Hero", Commando's only goal is to exterminate all Mutants in the room without getting killed. Up to 3 commandos can appear (In a room with 16 players), and they are armed with Dual Kukri, which can make quick works on any normal Mutant. Commando starts with 7000 HP and they can't be mutated, only be killed. Together with Mutation vest, Commandos are quite dangerous when grouped together. However, Commandos still move slower than the mutants, so they could get surrounded and outnumbered easily. Strategy Soldiers *Because mutants won't get knocked back, remember to back down while shooting at them. Don't just stand in place, they could easily get to you. *Use MGs for defense and SMGs for hunting. Gatling Gun isn't recommended unless you know that your team can help defend you *Mutant grenade deals a very large amount of damage, so don't waste it so quickly. Keep it until the very last moment you can or at least when 3 or more mutants are close together. You can score 4-5 kills easily with one good throw. *To truly beat the mutants, you must kill them with any melee weapons. Shoot until they flash red, switch to your Shovel or Kukri, then quickly slash them to death. This will reduce the number of mutants in the room, allowing you to defend longer. Mutants *Forget about knockback-reduction item, it won't help much in this mode. *Don't always rely on Xeno. Two or three mutants should follow him and charge at that Soldiers. As most players will focus on Xeno, you will get some rooms to get close enough to mutate them. *Remember that you won't get knock back - try to ambush soldiers at corridors, staircases, corners... Even if they shoot at you, you should still be able to mutate them. *Watch out for melee attacks from other soldiers. While you are charging toward a group, someone could sneak up on you and slash your head, and with luck, he could get the finish blow, thus sending you to Observation Seat. *If you get melee challenged by someone and you know you could get killed (i.e someone with a Kukri or shovel and he may still have mutant vest), try showing yourself to the other soldiers. Most of the time they will shoot you dead and you can respawn and try again. Trivia *When HMX was first released, a glitch occurs that allow soldiers to score grenade kills as Mutants. If a player throws a grenade toward other soldiers and then become Mutants (After the countdown or get infected), the grenade will kill other soldiers because that player is now on the Mutants side. This was fixed in subsequence patch. *The soldiers are completely invincible during the timer countdown (Even falling damage is disabled). If a soldier gets killed due to map glitch, the attack power boost will go up 10% as if they were infected, and player appear as a mutant. *If you threw Nano grenade before becoming Commando and kill mutants with it, they won't appear any longer. This is because any kills as Commando is considered permanent, and the game can't tell the defference of a grenade kill and melee kill at that moment. HMX Expansion pack There is an Expansion pack for Hero Mode X, featuring new exclusive characters - Nemesis and Rook. They are only available in the three new maps: Amusement Park, Seaside Hotel and Space Station. Additionally, the newest variant, Ghost Vs Mutants, also use Nemesis and Rook, however they have different mechanics and thus considered a separate game mode rather than HMX's variant. See also *Mutation Mode *Hero Mode Media Gallery Hero Mode X.jpg|Hero Mode X Artwork. Hero Mode X3.png|Hero Mode X Artwork. Hero Mode X2.jpg|Hero Mode X Artwork. Final.jpg|Hero Mode X artwork Category:Game Modes Category:Mutation Mode Category:Hero Mode X